


南方的海(燠熱)

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 我親吻妳的手/我堅信黑色並非所有 (I kiss your hand/I believe darkness is not all) [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Do not repost, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Other, Parasite Plants, Post-Episode AU: s10e12 The Doctor Falls, Post-Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Taiwanese Mandarin, The Master (Dhawan) is an Earlier Incarnation Than Missy, They both need a Hug, Thoschei, 台灣華語, 禁止轉載
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 這是一個博士可能修補/毀壞擁有/失去將希望化為現實/再次遭到背叛的機會。這是一個機會，她不會放棄。(or, The Doctor learned the truth and decided to go back and save Missy.)
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor & Missy, Thirteenth Doctor & The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Missy
Series: 我親吻妳的手/我堅信黑色並非所有 (I kiss your hand/I believe darkness is not all) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805131
Kudos: 4





	南方的海(燠熱)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 外星寄生植物。兩位時間領主說了一點話

那是將要落雨的季節。

水氣凝結在空中，黏滯得嚇人。這顆星球的溫度偏高。博士思考要不要把聲波起子拿出來在半空中揮舞，看氣態分子如何被氣流劃開。(不，她其實看不到無色氣體分子，這不是常識嗎？)她的確掏出了聲波起子，還沒華麗(且無用)的揮舞就指在突然出現的Master身上。

他們一起愣住。 _渦流調節器_ _/_ _他看上去也太憔悴了。_

先回過神來的是博士。上次晤面之後她最希望能不要再見到的人就是他。「你在做什麼？」

「要妳管。」他往地上啐了一口，似乎濁中夾紅，自己也倒了下去。

「現在怎樣，做出聰明一點的決定會殺了你嗎？」博士往前踏了一步，停住，渾身顫抖。她不能繼續往前走，不能在Master面前蹲下，不能伸手觸碰他布滿綠色塵土的臉頰。

聲波起子響起掃描完畢的機械音。博士的視線來回在螢幕和越發虛弱的Master之間。她的兩顆心臟不斷加速，難得三個大腦像是被分割開來各自有各自的想法。「你到底是搞什麼，寄生花含量百分之三十？」她最終還是在Master面前跪了下來。

「顧此失彼，還需要我提醒你賽博體是怎麼到我手上的？」句末，一小粒透明水晶從他嘴裡咳了出來。儘管狼狽總想逞強。博士刻意壓下幾千年來從沒徹底消失的心疼。

「輪不到你對我指指點點，」博士胡亂想從Master糾纏成一團的肢體中找到施力點。「Tardis上有醫療室。機會渺茫，還不到無限小，你不可能不試──」

「憑什麼？」Master試圖揮掉她的手。他現在這個狀態太虛弱了。博士找到他的肩窩，把Master也拉成半跪坐的姿勢。「憑什麼？」他布滿血絲的眼珠盯著她。「Mondasian殖民船上有位女時間領主──」

「不准你提過去拋棄我的事情。」

「那是還沒發生的事，也是已經發生的事，我當然可以。」掙扎著的Master險些把博士一起拉向後倒。博士只能抽出手來。

「你恨我有必要把自己也賠進去嗎？」

Master咳出來的水晶粒已有小指指甲片大小。等到寄生花生長完全，咳出來的就是一整朵的水晶花。若沒有在寄生花徹底消耗完寄主前採取行動，就連時間領主的重生都不一定有用。

「什麼時候你把我看得比你自己的命還重要了？嗯？」

話一脫口博士就後悔了。她記得從未發生過的那一年，記得那時自己還是個男人，緊緊抱著Master，哀求他 _不要走──_

「我會，不是嗎？」Master在這裡使用未來完成式。「妳知道看見我自己貼在你左右有多難受嗎？尤其是在知道她知道所有事情之後，知道她在我之──」他咳出一片染血的完整水晶花辦。看來是薔薇科果樹的標準小巧五瓣花，謝天謝地不是天堂鳥的狹長尖銳類型。燠熱又濕潤的環境下，血布得淡又均勻，看起來像緋紅桃花……

等等Master剛剛說了什麼？

博士全身像是被凍住了。水氣在她額頭凝結成珠。她的髮根浸透。剛剛接收到的資訊在她腦中解讀、分析，與過往資訊連結。結論得出的片刻，疑問和事實十分相像。

  1. Missy是在現在這個Master之後的重生(？)
  2. 在殖民船上，Missy背棄了他，但也沒有背棄他(？)
  3. Missy把博士看得比自己的命還重要(？)



第三點則可以延伸出另一個問題：在殖民船上前首相Master和Missy到底發生了什麼事情，以至於摧毀加勒弗雷星的Master能夠得出這種結論？況且Master用的是未來完成式。事情在未來發生，但已經結束。或者結束的不是事情，結束的可能是……

人？

如果事情是這樣(當然Master可能在說謊。永遠不能排除這個選項)，那麼博士必須重洗她這一回重生以來對於大部份事情的理解。因為Missy _可能_ 最終沒有背棄他， _可能_ 在地窖裡那幾十年並非徹底失敗。她想起來了，懇求Missy「握住他的手」時，Missy的答覆是「It’s all I’ve ever wanted」。自始至終我想要的只不過是如此。 _可能_ ，可能，那其實不是反諷，不是刻意捅刀，而是真心話──

另一塊水晶掉在地上。缺了一辦的花，血色深得像紅梅。

博士抬起頭，刺眼的重生能量已經亮起。

「喔不。」

那是她被能量擊暈前最後一個想法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be damned


End file.
